


Never Grow Up

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kids, Snow, Winter, playing together, this is the definition of fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is out in the snow without a scarf, hat or mittens and five year old Dean thinks that an outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

Mary couldn’t help but smile as she tried to put on Dean’s winter coat, or at least as she _attempted_ to. He just wouldn’t sit still, running back and forth and stomping his feet.  If John hadn’t been there to scoop him up in his arms and bring him back to her, she honestly doubted that she could have caught him.

Being almost nine months pregnant was a challenge. With Dean growing and getting stronger, more skilled, she just couldn’t run after him anymore. Just a few weeks ago it would have been fine. Little Sammy had waited with growing quite as much until she was twenty-five weeks. Up until that point, her belly had been small, almost hidden away.

“I know you want to go outside, Dean,” John sighed, “but jacket and scarves first huh, how about that?”

“But snow!”

“Without them, you won’t go outside honey,” Mary sighed, holding his hat, mittens and scarf. She knew for a fact that the hat would be on the ground in the snow minutes after she’d put it on him, but she could at least attempt to keep him in reigns.

“Okay momma,” he sighed, actually letting her put the scarf around him.  He seemed to waver a little, before running up to her and hugging her belly. “Hi Sam!” It was this that she loved the most. She’d been almost afraid that Dean wouldn’t quite agree to it when she found out, that Dean wouldn’t be on board with it.  Mary had heard horror stories, of kids kicking and screaming and being jealous, of _hitting_ their siblings. Part of her had known that Dean wouldn’t, but she had still been afraid.

“Come on, go play. John, stay with him, will you?”

“Yes of course, come Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Dean _liked_ the winter. Summer was icky, autumn too wet and spring had the insects flying around, but winter? Winter had snow. Snow was cold and you could play in it. Maybe once his brother was born, he could play with him in the snow. Momma and daddy said that it would be a while, that he’d be all tiny before he’d be as tall as Dean. Winter would come again however and maybe then Sammy would be big enough.

So, until that day he had to go ahead and find another playmate. There were plenty of kids on the block, but they all hid away when it got cold. Dean thought that maybe they were still a little bit babies. Babies didn’t like snow, he’d seen that before. They got all teary eyed and started crying.

Castiel was the only one that wasn’t afraid of the snow. He loved it, just like Dean and well, he was just a little bit Dean’s best friend. He’d decided on that. Tucker – Cas’s dog – was second on his list. Tucker was big and fluffy and always gave him kisses, as his momma called them.

Dean _guessed_ that their parents were friends. Maybe best friends even, because they had sleepovers all the time. When they did, Tucker would lie with them and let them hug him and it was the best thing ever. Cas only topped Tucker on Dean’s best friend list because they hung out at school and played together all the time.

Maybe because Cas was a little crazy, because there he was playing in the snow with no protection from the little monsters in the snow that started biting at your skin if you were out long enough.

“Cas!” he yelled, running towards him as well as he could. The snow was slippery and you could fall so easily. “Cas!”

“Dean!” the all too familiar black head of hair snapped up. He was smiling. That big smile that made Dean smile too. Castiel caught him at the arm as he slipped on a patch of silly slippery snow and hugged him. Cas’s were his favorite hugs, he decided. Momma’s were great and daddy’s too, but Cas’s were the best ones out there.

“You’re crazy!” he said the second they were done hugging. “You’re letting the monsters bite.” Cas looked at him with confusion in his eyes. “You’re letting the cold bite!”

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “Not cold.”

“Snow’s cold!” Dean insisted, clumsily unwrapping his own scarf. If Cas went out like that, he’d give him some of his warmth. It was only fair. Cas let him play with his toys and shared Tucker with him, so Dean could share his warmth. “Better?” He wrapped the scarf around Cas’s neck, careful not to do it too tight. Momma had done it too tight once and it had been bad. Bad bad. But that was okay, because she’d loosened it up and hugged him, pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Better,” Cas decided. “Tucker’s there! With momma. Come?”

“Yeah, I’ll go fetch daddy,” he muttered, turning around to see where his father was. John had sat down at a bench where he could see the two of them clearly. Momma had said that that was important, so that silly people couldn’t snatch him away. Daddy had explained that sometimes men could take children away, because they were sad that they didn’t have any, but momma had said that it could be women too. Dean didn’t really get it, but that was okay. “Daddy!”

“Hi Dean, I thought you were off playing with Cas?”

“Yeah! But Tucker’s there with his momma, we’re going to go there, okay?”

“Sure thing Dean. I’m coming – I haven’t talked to Chuck in ages.” Dean didn’t know who Chuck was, but nodded and took his daddy’s hand, letting daddy lead the way. “Where’s your scarf Dean? Did you lose it on the way here?”

“Cas has it,” he admitted, almost proudly. “He wasn’t wearing _anything_ daddy! No mittens, no hat, no scarf, nothing.”

“That was kind of you,” John said, scooping him up in his arms, “but keep your scarf on next time okay? Otherwise the germs will get to you and then you’ll get sick.” Dean just huffed. He wouldn’t get sick. Of course he wouldn’t.

“Okay daddy,” he muttered. When John set him down, he ran back towards Cas, hand clasping in his when his feet slipped on the ice. “Let’s go play Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider [reblogging](http://confusedjimmy.tumblr.com/post/134916638475/castiel-is-out-in-the-snow-without-a-scarf-hat-or) it on Tumblr. ♥


End file.
